The present invention relates to a warhead having an explosive surrounded by a casing or shell and a projectile forming liner, with the perimeter or circumference of the liner being disposed at an intermediate ring fastened to the casing.
In the detonative reshaping of liners, undefinable spalling effects are often observed along the edge of the liner; that is, in the region of the boundary surfaces between liner and casing. These effects are particularly great if the liner and casing are not made of the same material. Spalling effects interfere with the symmetrical tail formation of the projectile produced by the detonative reshaping. Moreover, the mass of the projectile is reduced and, accordingly, the kinetic energy of the projectile.
Federal Republic of Germany patent document DE 3,441,693, which is a counterpart to U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,695, discloses a warhead of this type in which intermediate rings are provided with which the thermal expansion between projectile casing and explosive is to be compensated. Measures for reducing the above-mentioned spalling effects are not mentioned in that reference.